Return to Nome
by jaberwooky
Summary: It's been 5 years since Aleu left to be with the wolves, and just magically Balto and kodi have a mail run right next to her pack, but when they find her they realize that it has been 5 years and things have changed, what will happen when Aleu returns to Nome?(Some language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Aleu shot her pups a look that could stop a caribou dead in it's tracks, Tawny the littlest pup with all red except for her gray chest, Frazier the only male with a red body plus the strip of red down his head leading to his muzzle and a grey head, and Melanie the oldest of the three with a grey body and red paws immediately stopped fighting as their father walked into the den the pups ran toward him, snuggling up to his chest.

"Aleu the caribou aren't moving out of this area, they seem to think this place is safe" Aidan's voice reverberating off the dens walls echoing throughout the den.

" That's great" Aleu said picking herself up and walking over to her mate with their pubs weaving in between their legs.

" There is a well worn trail leading toward the ice bridge to Nome," Aleu's eyes widened enough that Aidan noticed", and a small town the other way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Come on guys, lets go," the musher said as he finished hooking Balto up in the lead of the pack. As soon as the musher had said mush the dogs were off in record time.

After crossing the ice bridge, Balto picked up a scent Caribou and something else familiar but at the same time strange. Bolting at full speed to see if he could fin Aleu or at least her pack. Till coming around a bend a small pup came hurtling from one side stopped in the center of the path looking at the other side, the other side caribou grazed, the pup was red with a grey chest. Balto and the rest of the team slammed to brake, claws digging into the ground scraping as a large red wolf came hurtling through the snow on one side of the pup, taking in the surroundings just as a grey wolf flew through the air landing on the other side of the pup. The sled team had stopped Balto's face inches from the red wolf's. A deep growl came from Aidan's throat, as Aleu's features softened, the growl escaped Aidan's throat as he started to lunge. Balto just sat there stunned at the huge red wolf and the sleek grey wolf. As Aidan started to lunge Aleu moved into the small space between Aidan and Balto causing Aidan to nip her ear as he pulled back.

" Mommy Daddy" yelled the pup that just ran into the middle of the path now up close Balto could see that the pup was grey with red paws, just as a grey pup with red paws and a pup with a red body and a grey head with a red strip down its face, came running over to their youngest sister and parents.

Aidan continued to stare at Aleu who was protecting the intruders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Aleu, what are you doing?" Aidan snapped

"Don't you dare touch them." Aleu stared deeply into Aidan's eyes the pups weaving in and out of Aleu's legs.

" What's wrong with you, they are intruders they must be killed" Aidan said

"Don't touch them" Aleu keeping her voice low sounding dangerous and looking like if he did actually came close to them these kids that he had right now would be his last.

"Aleu?" the gray wolf right behind her said

"Daddy!" Aleu said ask she nuzzled him

Aidan just stood there in shock had his mate just said that the intruder was her father?

"Aleu!" the rest of the sled team exclaimed

" What do you go by know Kodiak or Kodi?" Aleu asked

"Little sister it's been five years since, call me whatever you want!" the red dog said as Aleu came up to him.

By this time the caribou had left and the rest of the pack came over to see what the commotion was all about. They all came to a stand still as they saw their alpha female cuddling up next to the intruders and one panicked looking musher, looking at their alpha male they decided to do the same thing stare at the alpha female as she embraced each of the intruders, her pups sitting there with the rest of the pack before the alpha turned back to them.

" What?" she asked innocently

"What on earth are you doing? "said a member of her pack one with jet black fur

" Saying hi to my dad and brother who I haven't seen in the past five years" Aleu said her ears folding along her head, her wagging tail slowing

"Explain now" Aidan said

Later when the pack gathered around a fire started by the musher while the wolves and dogs sat around eating the caribou Aleu had taken down.

"I'm Balto" the male gray wolf said" I'm half wolf half dog, I was raised a goose named Boris, speak of the devil" A loud flapping sound as the creature fell from the sky landing on Balto's back

" Oh Balto, Jenna was so worried you left without telling her goodbye and when she went to see you, you and Kodi were gone" in his thick Russian accent, just then had a panicked look on his face as if he had just look around and saw all the wolves.

"Don't" Aleu's voice came through clear and sharp. Her pack looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Aleu?" the goose muttered as he flew over to her landing on her back

" Hey Uncle Boris" Aleu and Kodi said

"Mommy?" The smallest pup with the red body and gray chest said

"Yes, Tawny?"

"It's past bedtime" tawny said looking over at her brother and sister sleeping at her mother's feet

"Come on" Aidan said picking up Frazier while Aleu picked up Melanie while Tawny walking behind them.

A few minutes later Aidan and Aleu were walking back out from the den, Boris said he would be back in the morning and left to go tell Jenna that everyone was ok

"I answered all of your questions now I get to ask mine" Balto said as Aleu lay down next to him.

" Actually you haven't" said Aidan looking seriously pissed off

"Quick run down" Balto said " I was in Nome, saved Nome from a plague by bringing a serum back, had a crush on a very beautiful red husky, Jenna, who's master I saved a little girl Sophie, after a few years we had a litter containing 6 pups, 4 of them have been adopted, Kodi is on the mail sled team, and of course you know my daughter Aleu. Aleu looking nothing like the others having grey fur and looking more to the humans wolfish, Kodi here looks like the rest of my kids. The humans never adopted Aleu and after I told her of her true heritage she ran. I went after her and a whole journey later she ended up here and I had to go back home to Nome."

"I missed you dad," Aleu said

" I missed you too Aleu, now my turn for questioning" Balto pressed on" why did those pups call you Mommy and" turning toward Aidan" you Daddy"

" That's kind of self explanatory" Aleu said as she turn so she was facing her mate

" What did you do?" Kodi asked almost angry

" Get over your self your an uncle be happy" Aleu said her voice flat

" Since we are sharing I guess that you are an aunt"

" Dingo or Saba or did you finally get together with Dipsy"

"Yes to all" Balto said

"Aleu Mom really wants to see you" Kodi said

" I can't I have the pups and the pack" Aleu said sadness in her voice

"Aleu we can't be a happy pack if our leader is not happy" one of the members spoke up

" Fine, we'll come with you." Aleu said.

"We need your help first though" Balto said gesturing to the place were the musher was and were his team was a few minutes ago

"We need to get to the town just a bit farther along and it seems that the rest of the sled team has bailed on us," Kodi said

" Its time to call it a night the moon has almost reached it's apex" Aidan said, the wolves gathered up and left for their own dens. Balto, Kodi, and the Musher just stood there till Aleu called back to them," You guys coming" Balto heard Aleu and Aidan mumbling on their way to the den.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

With three sleeping pups in one corner the musher in the other that left the entrance way and the gap between the pups and the musher. Balto laid down between the pups and the musher landing a growl from Aidan right before Aleu shoved him on his back, paws on his chest leaned down and kissed him, then immediately straightened up leaving Aidan on his back, Aleu in the front of the entrance blocking it from people who would enter. That left Balto trying to erase the image from his mind by turning away, while Kodi just stared then went next to his dad and laid down earning yet another growl from Aidan, man did he just not trust us or what thought Kodi. Aidan still on his back rolled over next to Aleu Protecting her from her father, her brother, the musher, and the pups.

As the sun came up Aidan looked up watching Aleu pacing at the entrance her shadow falling on top of him as she paced the small area. Aidan knew without turning over that the pups were up and harassing their grandpa and uncle, the musher was up and scared, Aidan guessed it was because he was surrounded by wolves and to the humans they were vicious animals. As Aidan started to turn over to face his pups, something, no someone rammed into his back. He continued to turn over just to face Melanie looking like she did every morning groggy and slow. Frazier looked like he had just had about 20 cups of coffee and was going on a never-ending sugar high. Tawny looked strange she look sickly, lazy, and just curled up next to her uncle sleeping. He finally got up and walked over to Aleu, leaning against each other looking at the pups.

"Aleu, is Tawny, ok?" asked her brother

"I don't know, she woke up in the middle of the night and started throwing up, poor baby." Aleu replied

"Tawny, honey?" Aidan asked as he nudged her.

The pup woke up slowly but did not want to get up, nudging closer to her uncle but her eyes open.

"Hey,"she said her voice strained

"shhhhh baby"Aleu coming over to her daughter aid, coming right up to her brother and slowly licking the Tawny's fur. Aidan didn't know why but he felt a pang of jealousy wishing that Aleu was next to him licking Tawny's fur. Tawny got up and then fell, on one side of her uncle was reaching toward her as on the other side of her mother reached toward her but she felt the human in the corner reach toward her, and as his hand was placed on her she heard her father growl once but was then yelled at by her mother to be quiet the human is only trying to help. Tawny felt the human place her down on his jacket, his jacket instantly warmed her she started to snuggle against him.

"Tawny what are you doing?" her brother and sister managed to gasp out

"What does it look like she is sick and humans can comfort us when we are sick" Aleu said even though she tried so hard to keep the pain out of her voice Aidan, Kodi, and Balto knew she was crying on the inside about never finding a human to love her just because of the color of her coat.

"You said that you needed to get to the town a little north of here" Aleu said finally finding her voice.

"Yeah" Balto said, "but as you see my sled team has all but vanished and I could use some help."

"We'll see what we can do about that." Aidan said just realizing he had said that out loud and that everyone was now staring at him

"Thanks" Aleu said snuggling against him, "Come on, breakfast time."

Everybody hopped up but Tawny still cuddled up in the Musher's jacket, walking out of the den Aleu and Aidan, then Balto and Kodi, and then the Musher and the pups Tawny wrapped up in his jacket in his arms like a human baby, while Melanie and Frazier nipped at his heels running around his legs. There was left over caribou and the human had oatmeal that looked strange to the wolves.

"Ok so how many do you need for the mail delivery?" Aidan asked Balto after Breakfast

"Normally we would need 4 more a total of 6 wolves running." Balto replied.

"OK hang on let me get my brothers Grayson, Patrick need your help," Aidan hollered two red wolves came running over, Aidan has red fur that looked like Jenna but with darker fur with touches of black, Grayson was the lightest of them most likely the youngest his coat was red but more like a strawberry rather than an apple his coat was mixed with blonde highlights caused by hours spent in the sun, so while Grayson and Aidan looked like opposites Patrick was a mix between the two with both light and dark fur with highlights of blonde and black. But it seemed that Aidan was closer to Grayson than to Patrick in the way that the wolves had come up to him Grayson in the front closer to Aidan with a bright smile on his face, while Patrick seemed to want to stay as far as possible but still look like he wasn't trying to. But comparing them Grayson seemed to be the cutest of the trio and it seemed always staring at Aleu.

"Will you two like a chance to break away from the pack for a while?" Aidan said looking down at his little brothers

"Holy crap yes," was Grayson's response

But Patrick took a minute to think about it, then finally said" Sure"

"Ok, come on we need you to help pull a sled up to the next town and back down to Nome" Aidan said with a quick smile at Aleu.

The wolves lined up next to the sled as the musher was finishing his breakfast still Tawny did not want to be away from the human. So Aidan and Aleu took a deep breath before they could even turn around the other pups were sitting in the sled since being only a few months old the pups tired quickly and with Tawny still ill they sat in the sled wrapped up in a blanket that the musher had so kindly laid out. Tawny in his arms he began to put the harnesses on the wolves, first starting with Kodi, then to Aidan, next to Patrick who almost bit the musher had Tawny not been curled up in the human's hand, then to Balto, Grayson was second to last and almost tried to bite the man had Aleu not yelled at him as he lunged as the human placed a hand on him, Aleu was last to have the harness put on, now the musher had to put them in order the strength needed to be in the back and the fast needed to be in the front the musher sat there a minute trying to figure out how to put them in order when Balto put them in order for the musher. With Aidan in the very back, on his right was Patrick the biggest of the wolves in the back, second row was Kodi and Grayson, having the fastest Aleu and Balto in the front as the lead alpha wolves. Melanie and Frazier still nestled in the blanket and Tawny still being close to the musher, as soon as the musher started to say the word the sled took off with all six wolves running as fast as possible strangely enough Aleu was faster than Balto and knew these woods like the back of her hand as she would call out directions like sloping left or close right. They made it to the town just shortly before noon tired well at least everyone except the pups and Aleu. Tawny had started to feel better as the musher had entered the mail office the rest of the wolves staying outside like dogs, but these dogs were fidgeting uncontrollably from having Balto and Kodi having been around humans to Aleu, Aidan, Patrick, and Grayson who had little exposure to the human world. The town was a fluttering it wasn't everyday the mail came and when it came it never came by wolf, it was always dogs or at least almost all dog maybe one hybrid in there, but never 3 hybrids, 3 wolves plus 3 pups, and 1 musher. This was a strange sight to see in this small town and this was the most exciting thing that had happened in a long while, a little girl came running up to the sled and quickly placed her arms around Balto and Aleu's necks, quickly working her way back till she had hugged each of the hybrids and the wolves and everyone was pleased to see she was still in one piece. It turns out the little girl was waiting for a letter from her parents who were on vacation and her grandparents were watching her.

Tawny now felt much well, enough to run around and play with her brother and sister. But still she loved the way the human had taken care of her, how he had picked her up and warmed her up in his jacket when she wasn't feeling well, how when everyone was eating the caribou she didn't and the human had given her some of his food, she was still a wolf and she loved the pack but this human was to kind to her that she started to love him too.

The musher place a bowl or water in front of each wolf, begin careful around the undomesticated wolves, the dogs then lapped up the water greedily, then to have the bowl pulled back and food placed in it then back in front of the wolf. After drinking and eating they got ready to head back to Nome with a quick stop with the pack.

Kodi

Running was the best thing, with his father leading and his younger sister next to his father and being right behind her, but her mate right behind him, and the other brothers actual wolves.

Aleu

I felt like Kodi was going to stare a hole through my head" sharp left" I said. How are the pups?

Balto

I missed her, her smarts, her joy, her energy, god I missed her. But I don't like her mate he is too wolfish, yes he wants to protect her from the "intruders", but she's my little girl, and has two of her own little girls and a boy to take care of and I don't think that they are going to work.

Aidan

She protected these stupid heads, yeah it's her father and her brother but really these guys, she is so much smarter than them. Is Grayson still looking at her?

Patrick

This is fun, this is truly fun running was never this fun and the human doesn't seem that bad. Kodi isn't that bad either, Balto is on his last legs though he might not make it through this run. Aidan is fuming, it's funny as can be, and the all mighty brother is going to crack finally. Grayson should really stop staring at Aleu, yeah she's hot but she's brother's girl and all.

Grayson

She is so cute with her sleek coat of gray, how did she manage to fall for the one guy who is just a big pain in the butt. The way she calls out the directions. Darn she is awesome how could she be attracted to the ugly brother and not me.

Tawny

This human is awesome he wouldn't let any harm come to me ever. When we went into the mail house he protected me had me in his jacket just my head peeking out, put the mail bag down and traded it for the other mail bag to Nome, never putting me down, the clerk started to say something about me but did not finish his statement when I barked happily at him.

Melanie

Tawny is getting really close to that human I better tell dad about it or should I tell mom?

Frazier

So sleepy, Mel wouldn't mind if I fell asleep on her would she?

Musher

This little pup is so sweet, yes she's the runt but she so cute and cuddly with her being a wolf it wouldn't be allowed but she does have some dog in her. Her red body and gray chest might let her be able to pass as a dog in Nome, all the pups would be able to pass in Nome they all have nice colorings and don't look too much like wolves.

They came to a stop with the pack, stayed for a few minutes and then left for Nome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Jenna was pacing the rest of the sled dogs had come back without Balto, Kodi, or the musher. She was nervous, she had talked to the dogs but they said that there was a pup in the road they tried to stop nails dug into the ice, when a big red wolf came barreling through stopping on the far side of the pup his face inches away from Balto's, and a grey wolf, Aleu come sailing through the air landing on the other side of the pup before she stepped in between the red wolf and Balto, Saying " Don't you dare touch them" in a low voice that meant she was going to kill someone, she brought them back and right before dinner they left, running as fast as they could back to Nome to get away from the wolves.

Just then howling came from the forest and she saw a gray wolf pulling the majority of the rest of the sled team. Then Came Balto and Kodi and three other wolves she didn't recognize then the rest of the sled came into view. It came to a stop right in font of the mail house, the clerk standing right outside the door. All the dogs running to the mail house to see the newcomers.

I was looking around for Jenna till I felt something slam into my shoulder causing me to slam Aleu to the ground, causing Aidan to yell for her, since we were all still attached to the harnesses and sled he couldn't go anywhere and it was driving him nuts, the musher bent down to release Aidan before he damaged the sled, Aidan running to Aleu side, she had picked her self off the ground.

" What you think I'm some little china doll," she laughed, nuzzling him

"Jenna!" Balto finally yelling at the dog that ran into his shoulder

"Yeah, I had every right to do that to you, you left I said I was coming with you and you left with out me" Jenna snapped" Kodi, how could you let him leave without telling me?"

" It is not my business to be in your business and he said we were ready to go." Kodi replied, then having 2 little pups run through his legs yelling Daddy Daddy Daddy.

Patrick and Grayson just kind of stood there waiting. Jenna moved over toward them " Thank you" she said. Patrick and Grayson just stood there had this husky just said thank you after knocking over their alpha female causing the alpha male to go berserk?

The husky was coming toward us Aleu was looking over the kids making sure they were all right but Tawny was still in the arms of the human. Aleu looked up when she saw the shadow.

"Mom" Aleu said, looking like a little pup.

"Aleu!" the husky started to hug her daughter, shocking both everyone but Balto, and his kids that had started coming around him. Looking around seeing both the red wolf and two pup, one with red paws, and one with a red body and a grey head with a red strip down the muzzle, but if she had not known that they were wolves they could pass as dogs.

"Who is the male you are next to?" her mother asked her

"My mate Aidan, Aidan this is my mother" she explained

"And who are these cute little pups" coming closer to the pups till she could sniff them, getting growled at by the red wolf named Aidan, Aleu quickly slamming into him not enough to throw him over but enough to tell him to stop.

"Our pups" Aidan said in the gruff voice he used when he's pissed.

"Knock it off, older brother," a voice piped up from the one of the two red wolves sitting off to the side as they walked over

"Fine, Melanie is the one with red paws, Frazier is the one with a red strip down his head, and" looking around" where's Tawny?" he asked still looking around

" She's fine, Breathe, she's still with the human", Aleu said as she said this Aidan stood up looking for the human and started toward him as Aleu's voice was clear, sharp and would stop a full herd of caribou if she every used it " Don't you dare"

When he stopped he turned back to look at her" we are guests here and we will not hurt anyone you got that?" She said her voice still scary, he knew if he didn't agree he would seriously be injured.

"Yeah got it," he replied. She turned back to her mother and he went running to the musher about to get his jaws around his arm.

His teeth had just grazed the man's jacket when he had a body dive into him along side of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Aleu saw Aidan take off toward the musher, She saw his jaws start to open going toward the man's arm. She went bolt toward him ramming into his side, slamming him to the ground, and pushing her paws on his chest so he couldn't move. Everyone was staring eyes wide open as the smaller female wolf pinned the large red wolf to the ground snarling in his face. The humans didn't know what to do, so they just stood around, the dogs knew that it was a bad idea to mix in with the two fighting on the ground, but couldn't help themselves Patrick and Grayson running over followed by Balto and Kodi, yet none of them intervened because if they did someone was going to become collateral damage. Aidan still pinned down to the ground nobody coming to his rescue, Aleu putting her weight onto him. He knew he could throw her off but when he tried she growled placing more of her weight on him, till all of her weight was resting on him. One of the humans pulled out a gun and shot Aleu in the shoulder causing her weight to lessen on Aidan enough for him to turn his body shifting his weight on to Aleu as Balto and Jenna tried to advance to help their daughter. The gunman then shot Aidan blood pouring down his chest, he was gasping for air as he pulled off Aleu, took a staggering step and collapsed on the ice next to Aleu. The ice under him turning maroon-red with his blood. The town vet pushing through the crowd toward the wolves lying on the snow, the snow under Aleu's shoulder turning crimson-red, the vet reached Aidan sighing and brought his hand over to Aleu, her pulse still beating through her veins. The vet placed one hand behind her head the other arm supporting her body bringing her over to his clinic her family trailing behind her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleu awoke to the smell of disinfectant and brightness, pure white brightness.

"Where the hell am I? " she asked though nobody replied

She tried to get up but found her legs did not want to cooperate. Raising her head up with extreme dizziness, the room spinning but she was needed, she knew she had her three pups to take care of and a husband to deal with. But first she needed to know where she was. She looked out of the kennel, the cold silver bars blocking part of her gaze. Then it hit her she had come back to Nome with Aidan and the pups, shit. Aidan had tried to harm a human and she had attacked Aidan. But the main question floating around in her head is "Where are the pups?"

"Hey there, girl" the human in a white lab coat said as he lowered himself to a crouching position at her eye level.

" I bet you are wondering where you are" he said. She barked to answer a yes.

"ok, so you came to Nome with a Charlie a musher, Balto, Kodi, three adult wolves, and three pups which I assume are yours?" ending the statement in a question. She barked again.

"One of the wolves came after the musher trying to get at his arm, which was holding a pup, you came running slamming into his side and pinning him to the ground, you attacked each other, a stupid human shot at both of you, hit your shoulder, allowing the other wolf to get on top of you, the human then fired again and hit the red wolf, I'm afraid he didn't make it." The human said his voice at the end full of sadness. He unlocked Aleu's cage, opening the door , allowing her to exit.

She crawled out her legs finally getting more blood to flow. She wasn't happy but she wasn't extremely sad at Aidan's death.

"I guess you want to see your family now." The human said as he led her through the white door.


	8. Chapter 8

Tawny had no clue to what was going on, so she did what she does best, she snuck away and ran. She had no idea what was happening. She knew her human would never hurt her and had kept her cozy and warm. Her father had died, he had tried to attack her human, and before that was able to happen her mother attacked her father to protect both the human and Tawny, the ending result a fight broke out between her parents, the humans just had to interfere her mother was shot and injured, her father was shot and died. Her human had set her down to pick up her mothers limp body, carrying it into the vet. Her world was crumbling around her, her siblings were cold and distant, her mother in the hospital, new found relatives bombarding her. So she ran.

It was cold, cold than she was used to. Her puppy coat no able to provide enough warmth against the Alaskan winter. She was suddenly lifted into the air by the scruff of her neck.

"What!" She yelped in surprise as the dog started running back toward the town.

"You run fast I'll give that to you, but if you don't want to be found don't leave tracks or whimper because of cold," The wolf-dog said through his teeth

"Who are you?" Tawny said squirming to get out of his grasp

"You should know your own uncle Tawny," he said setting her down, they were now about a mile outside of Nome." You ran for a few miles, then collapsed in the snow"

"I don't know you, why were you following me?" She said taking a step back to look at the dog. He has a dark red coat and a white underside.

"I'm your Uncle Kodi, your mom is my little sister and your Grandpa Balto is my dad, they both told me to follow you and make sure you didn't find any trouble," Kodi said

"I'm tired," She stated

"We are about a mile away from home do you want to walk or be carried?" He asked looking at his niece swaying on her feet.

"Walk.," she said turning her body and walking toward town

"Ok" he said following the young pup

In the end she ended up falling into a snow drift asleep, minutes after they started walking, and Kodi carried her to town.

The town was surprised to see the lead sled dog moseying down the street with a little pup curled up on his back, sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 10

Tawny ran, but everything is always about the girls. Melanie is the overprotective bigger sister and Tawny is the baby. But me I'm the disappointment, I'm a boy but is surrounded by females and my sisters. There was dad but he was always gone, so no big deal that he is no longer here. Everybody is worried for Tawny and Mom, Tawny runs when she wants she always comes back so no big deal there. The mystery is mom I hope she's ok, she's my mom she loves me the most. Melanie is taking a nap next to our Uncle Patrick, Uncle Kodi went after Tawny. Grandpa Balto decided since mom was "occupied" that I could see his home so we are walking around Nome. His home is awesome, a boat. With a great view of the ocean, crud there's the annoying bird. Why hasn't someone eaten him yet?

"Balto, I heard about the fight in town" The goose said flying over to us," You were not involved, yes?"

"No I didn't get in the fight but Aleu is in the hospital" Balto said calmly walking past the goose

"You are not with her why?" The goose asked

"Boris this is my grandson, Frazier" He said putting his front paw behind my back so I was in full view to the goose.

"Hello, little one" The goose said to me

I growled baring my teeth

"Knock it off, I have been around with him since he was a pup, then when his children were pups you don't scare me" the goose told me

I stopped growling and went to pitiful puppy big eyes and all

Balto laughed, just laughing at me.

The goose brought his feathers over my head and started patting me, and I went from cute and innocent to vicious again, teeth bared growl returning. I went to bite his wing. He hit me with his wing, hard too.

"What did I tell you," Boris said looking at Balto ,"Never gets old"

"Frazier what do you want to do?" Balto said staring

"I would like you to tell me what is going on." The pup said

"Can you be more specific?" Balto asked

"With my parents"

"Your mom is hurt and had to have the humans help her, and your dad will never come back"

"But why did Dad try to attack the human?"

"Tawny was in the human's arms and that's why we think he wanted her out of his arms"

"But mom attacked him?"

"She did it to protect you guys, if the humans think you are mean and try to bite then the humans feel threatened and try to kill you"

"Like dad?"

"Yes like your father"

"When can I go home?"

"For now you are going to stay here with me, until your mom gets better"


End file.
